The NIA proteomics facility involves extensive collaboration with intramural scientists at different levels of expertise as well as collaboration with different academic institutions. This facility is a multifaceted core facility with technical capabilities that includes HPLC, LC/MS/MS, DIGE 2D gel technology, as well as bioinformatic support with regard to protein isolation, characterization, and large scale proteomics. The unit works directly with IRP investigators, research scientists, post doctoral fellows, and students in training with regard to protein sample preparation and protein characterization.